percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle and Family
My newest story takes place in camp half-blood. If you dont understand what went down on Demigods.wikia before it was ruined you might not understand the full story. So ask me! i warn you that this story will get very real. both in dialog, actions and fight scenes User:Warboss95 20:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Some people are born with their power, some earn it, some learn it. This is the story of the second son of Henry. A new god. When he finally goes to camp after waiting 4 years. He comes to camp meeting his children, his true parents, his ex-wives and the gods. He is ready and willing to prove himself. Chapter 1: Simple Scraps ﻿I held up my arms, fists to my forehead, legs spread for balance, elbows to my ribs and abs flexed slightly. The guy infront of me to a looser version of my stance. His name was Achilles son of Ares. He was 18 like me and has been at camp for 6 years. Ive only been here for a month. He was a big guy, a good few inches taller then me. He was also built and angry looking. Black hair and dark eyes. He wore his orange camp shirt and some camo shorts. I was wearing the same thing but with black shorts. I shot a jab and a couple of crosses at him and ended it with a switch-kick. He took all of it without even moving. He countered with a left-hook. The instant his fist hit my arm i shot that arm up into his jaw. A trick i learnt when i took mauy thai back home. He stummbled back and i jumped to the side and chopped my shin on his thigh. His knee buckled and i jabbed him in the chest. "Come on bro! Your fighting a skinny nerd!" i mumbled through my mouth gaurd. I was being honest. I was always skinny and i was always a nerd. However at the end of grade 8 i started Mauy Thai, thailand kickboxing. My couch used to say "Everything we do is to hurt our enemy. Not subdue them". Which was true. We didnt lock or block. We attack and hurt the person we are against. What had always gave me an advantage was my speed and brain. He got back up and i jabbed him a couple times before throwing my whole body into his gut. I forced my body up into his body and threw him down. I stood over him and asked "Done bud?" "Yeah. Damn your fast kid" He replied. "Its all i got" i said as i helped him up. "You ok man? usually i atleast get a punch in the face". "Ive been better. Cassandra has been acting really wierd" He replied. "Weird how?". "I dont know. Shes been getting really moody lately. I say one thing and she snaps at me" I patted him on the shoulder. Sometimes i loved ares kids. Other times i wanted them all dead. Achilles was a good guy, much better then his sibs. He had my point of view when it came to mercy to enemies but he was still abit clueless. "Come on bro. Lets get a drink" We left the Arena where the other older campers where practicing. We stepped out of the torch light of the arena and into the late night air. I breathed in and it felt good feeling cold air in my lungs. We walked through camp to my temple. I know i never acted like it but i was the god of dragons. I didnt have my god powers yet but i had earnt my godhood. We walked up the cobblestone path that lead to the temples. I shared my temple with my ex-wife and best friend Jenna. it was made of glass and had a giant bronze dragon automation wrapped around it. There were two doors on the temple, one was made of glass and decoracted the other was made of iron and bronze and covered in runes and dragons. I grabbed the latch of the iron door and pulled it open. We entered my temple which starts out as a long hall with giant stone pillars. Inbetween the pillars were statues of heroes, warriors and leaders throughout history. We past Leonidas the king of sparta, Thermistocles the hero of Athens, a bunch of other great people. At the end of the hall was a statue of me. Well not me exactly, it's what i would look like when i go to war. Giant, armor-clad and intimadating. The statue was siting on a stone throne decorated the same was as the front door. On each side of the was a wooden door. We went into the left room which was my workshop. It was a big room that looks like a tornado of paper went through. Drawings and designs were everywhere. In one corner i had my own private forge. Another corner had alot of my childhood stuff: warhammer, lego, comic books. Another corner had a fridge and stove. Achilles sat down and put his elbows on the table. rubbing his eyes i could tell he was worried about his girlfriend. "What ya want man?" i asked as i opened the fridge. "Gimme some nectar and... i dont know. Whatever you got". I pulled out a bottle of nectar and two mugs of Bugman's XXXXXX. Something i had kept for my welcomeing party. I put the mugs on the table and poured some nectar in them. The thing about nectar and alchole is that it makes the alchole effect you way more. You black out faster and become way more drunk then normal. We drank silently and i began to daze out. I desided that i had enough and put it back in the fridge. Achilles broke the silence "Got any new gear for testing?". "Got some stuff" i pulled out some drawings of a giant fist. He looked at it closely, fighting through the alchole. "Nice. Ill talk to the team on monday" When we finished talking he went back to his cabin. I went into my room which was the door on other side of my statue. My room was awesome. Big massive bed, fireplace, wide screen with blue ray, PS3, xbobx the works. I changed into my pajams and crawled into bed. As i dazed in and out of awarness i heard a knock on my door. I groaned knowing who it was as i got out of bed. I opened the door to see Khione, goddess of snow. She had her black hair tied into a pony-tail, se wore a long ice blue night gown. "Hey big boy" she said giggly. I leand against the doorfram smuggly "Again?". As she walked in i closed the door and crossed my arms. "What? getting tired of me?" she asked. "You know im not, but every night for the last week?". "Well someone needs to teach you" she pulled out her ponytail and let her freshly-curled hair drop. She dimmed the lights and laid in the bed. The funny thing is that in my mortal life girls would never even talk to me, here girls threw themselves at me. i bent over and kisses her gently. A couple hours later i laid there with her curled up on my chest. Me and her werent emotionally involved in any way, this was strictly for fun. I fell asleep smiling and contempt with my new life at camp. A life i have been waiting for for 4 long years. Chapter 2: Forge and Friends ﻿I woke up with Khione clinging to my arm. I kissed her neck and pulled out my arm. I got showered and got dressed. When i came back she had woken up and turned on the tv. Going through my PVR. I kisses her cheek and went to breakfast without a word. It being a saturday morning not many people were at the dining pavilion. The people who were there gave me an instant smile. At a table reserved for gods and camp officals was Jenna and a few of our kids. She was eating some ceral while reading a book. Her long brown hair was let down and she wore a pink tantop and shorts. Next to her were my 4 little ones. The twins Azkadelia and Xavier, Kaity and Leonides. Kaity looked around 8 years old and the rest looked about 3. They were all eating breakfast and making a mess. Azzy and Xavier dressed and looked alot alike, camp shirt and shorts. Kaity dressed like her mum. Leonides was wearing red and bronze clothes and had a baseball cap with a dragon head on it that said "Heat Bringers. Fire burns enemies" I snuck up behind them and yelled "Waaagh!!". They all jumped straight out of their seats. Jenna turned around kicked me in the shin and Leonides starting punching my leg. "URIEL!!" yelled Jenna. I picked up Leonides and hugged him tight, kissing his head. "Hows my little marine?" i asked my son "Im good dad. Fire and Passion!" He sayed cheerfully. When he was born i told Jenna he would be the first soilder in an army i had been given and designed. She didnt like it at first but she didnt object. Fire and Passion was the motto of the Chapter he was going to one day lead. The Chapter was called the Heat Bringers. Fire was ment to describe me and Hephaestus which were both into technology and weapons, Passion was ment to describe Jenna who was the goddess of Dragons, Lust and Passion. I put him down and gave special attention to each of them. I put my head between the twins and they wraped they're arms around my neck. I pulled them up and hugged them tight. They kissed me on each cheek. "And how are my little heroes?" "Good!" they replyed in unison. I put them down and sat down next to Kaity and out her on my lap "And what does Kaity have to say?". "Kaity says shes good and dosent like speaking in 3rd person" She replied. I smiled and kissed her head. I turned to Jenna who was looking at me in awe with a smile. "what?". "Your a great dad. The first instant you got here youve been an amazing dad" She said. I put my arm around her and hugged her, kissing her head. "My bud" i said to her "Love ya ta bitz". She giggled and hugged me back. I loved her and she loved me. Not like lovers but not like brother or sister either. If anything it was the purest form of love. We all ate breakfast together almost like a normal family. Jenna and the kids were going into the city to visit some friends and i was gonna chill and work. After the war with the son of Zeus and Metis, alot of the demigod world had been destroyed. So i had been asked to help rebuild alot of it, i promiced i would get everything fixed before i begin my own projects. I had been working with Annabeth, my weapon testing team and a few others in weekly meetings on what we should do. Category:Battle and Family Category:Warboss95